10 Momentos Godel
by Princess Saremi
Summary: Serie de One-Shots, viñetas y Drabbles sobre momentos importantes de la relación de la mejor pareja de Dragon Ball, Gohan y Videl...¿Primera cita? ¿Celos? ¿Escena Familiar? ¿Peleas? sin duda, momentos que dieron rienda suelta a este amor juvenil que llegó a la etapa matrimonial. [La portada puede cambiar depende el reto]


**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama, yo solo hago el fic con el motivo de entretener a la gente.**

 **¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo Fic amigos!**

 **Resumen: Este es un reto con tu OTP, debes escribir 10 momentos con ellos durante 10 días (se puede actualizar a velocidad tortuga xD) que ha creado la página de Facebook: Por los que leemos Fanfics de Dragon Ball.**

 **Gracias por hacerlo.**

 **Primer día:**

 **Primera Cita.**

 **OTP: Gohan y Videl.**

 **Ahora si… 1,2,3 ¡A Leer!**

* * *

Un nuevo suspiro, estaba harta.

— ¿Vas a suspirar toda la tarde o la invitaras a salir mono? – pregunto hastiada con tantos suspiros enamorados, Gohan era muy meloso.

Ya habían pasado 8 meses desde la batalla de Majin Boo y Lime Kobayashi, mejor amiga de Gohan desde que eran unos niños había llegado a la preparatoria Orange Star hacía ya dos meses sin saber que se encontraría con su amigo " _ **pervertido"**_ favorito hablando de todo lo perdido durante estos 7 años.

La joven castaña y de ojos color esmeralda se integró al grupo rápidamente gracias a la blonda de Iresa, al ser mejores amigos era obvio que Lime y Gohan pasasen más tiempo juntos cosa que no le agrado nada a la joven justiciera, pero claro; si abría la boca correría el riesgo de pelear con su guerrero dorado.

Aunque eso no quería decir que la hija de Mr. Satán y unigénita del empresario Makuto Kobayashi se llevaran mal o se odiaran hasta la muerte, simplemente no eran muy cercanas.

Por _**ahora.**_

— ¿A quién?

—A la señora Milk, por supuesto que ella. – contesto Lime con sarcasmo.

—Pero ella es mi mamá.

—Idiota. –murmuro. —Obvio que me refiero a Videl, suspiras como un idiota enamorado mirando fijamente esa foto donde aparecen abrazados.

—A-a Y-yo… no es lo que crees, E-es que…bueno… – tartamudeo confundiendo a su mejor amiga.

—Vamos Gohan, no puedes ocultarlo; a ti te gusta Videl y lo sabes. – expreso sonriente como si el moreno fuese su hermano menor, irónico; sabiendo que ella era menor que él por un año.

—B-bueno si, Videl me gusta pero no sé si corresponda mis sentimientos.

Gohan observo el piso indeciso, estaba enamorado de esa aguerrida y bella mujer que no temía enfrentarse a millones de criminales solo con ver que podía salvar una vida, además; cuando se enteró que Majin Boo Malo la había asesinado sintió una impotencia y furia como nunca antes por no poder protegerla, y ahora que estaba viva no dudaba en admitir que la amaba.

— ¿Por qué no lo averiguas?

— ¿Cómo?

—Invitala a salir para este sábado, mañana después de clases, te ayudare a ensayar antes de que se lo digas.

—Muchas gracias Lime. – dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—Nah ah, esto tiene un precio nerd, necesito ayuda con mi tarea de física.

—Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Lo sé. – sonrió satisfecha consigo misma.

* * *

— ¿Videl, crees que podamos hablar un momento? –pregunto el joven con un leve tono carmesí surcando por sus mejillas.

—Claro Gohan, ¿Qué necesitas? –pregunto con una radiante sonrisa, las clases ya habían terminado y los estudiantes no dudaron ni un segundo en salir despavoridos por la puerta dirigiéndose a sus hogares, claro está, a excepción de los héroes de Ciudad Satán.

—Bu-bueno yo quería saber…si tenías planes para este sábado…–murmuro demasiado bajo lo último haciendo que Videl pusiera una bella expresión de confusión.

—Perdona… ¿Qué dijiste? No te oí bien…

— ¿Qué planes tienes para este sábado? – nuevamente fallo y el pelinegro juro en sus pensamientos que si no estuviera con Videl justo en ese instante le decía a Majin Boo que le diera la paliza de su vida. La joven rio.

—Jajaja Gohan, si no puedes decirlo tranquilo, me puedes decir otro día; nos vemos mañana. –Sonrió de manera tierna posando un beso en la mejilla del hijo de Son Goku para posteriormente salir, ante esto el moreno se alarmo al punto de salir corriendo del salón y gritar lo que tanto quería decir.

— ¡Quisiera tener una cita contigo! –los pocos alumnos que quedaban, entre ellos su grupo, vio con sorpresa como el nerd del salón había invitado a una chica a una cita…no obstante no fue Videl, fue Ángela.

Como la joven justiciera salió tan rápido no le dio tiempo a mirar a quien le iba a gritar por lo que justo en el momento en que la pelirroja se dirigía al salón y el salía, la frase quedo dirigida a ella.

— ¡Oh Gohan! ¿Hablas en serio querido? –cuestiono la líder de las porristas intentando lanzarse a los brazos del joven, quien la esquivo haciendo que cayera al suelo.

—L-lo siento Ángela. A ti no es. ¡Videl espera! –grito empezando a correr a una velocidad vertiginosa alcanzando a la mujer en la entrada, que se encontraba destrozada al ver la escena.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Consejos para tu cita?– pregunto con tristeza, el discípulo de Piccolo se sintió culpable ante esto y simplemente la abrazo, y susurro en su oído.

Los ojos oceánicos de Videl recuperaron su brillo y se abrieron en sorpresa ante lo que le dijo el hibrido.

" **Tonta, entendiste mal, quiero tener una cita contigo"**

* * *

—Que bella estás Videl. –halagaron castaña y rubia el sencillo pero atractivo vestuario de la unigénita de Mr. Satán.

—Gracias. –murmuro con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo. Su cuerpo era cubierto por un vestido de manga tres cuartos hasta la rodilla color blanco, ceñido hasta la cintura y libre lo que quedaba, su cintura tenía un cinturón color negro y llevaba unos botines ni muy altos ni muy bajos color gris oscuro haciendo que se vea más alta. — ¿Creen que deba maquillarme?

—No/ ¡Sí! – la joven que trabaja para la policía rio ante la poca sincronización de sus amigas, y alzando una ceja interrogo en silencio.

—Para nada Videl, te ves muy linda al natural, además; a Gohan no les gustan las chicas que se maquillan mucho. –explico la de ojos esmeralda girando su mano izquierda en círculo como si no importara.

— ¡Eh! ¡Pero a mí me ha dicho que se me ve lindo el maquillaje! –protesto la reina de los chismes.

—Simple amabilidad. –contesto Lime cerrando sus ojos ignorando el rostro ofuscado de su amiga con cabellos de oro.

—Que…cruel –contesto dramática causando la risa de Videl.

La mejor amiga de Gohan se levantó y se dirigió a su futura "cuñada" y soltó su cabello que estaba lo suficientemente largo para agarrarlo en una coleta alta, le puso brillo en los labios y le paso la cartera, la joven había quedado lista.

—Suerte Vi.

—Gracias Lime…y perdón.

— ¿Por qué pides perdón? –pregunto extrañada.

—Yo sentía celos de Gohan y tú cuando los veía pasar mucho tiempo juntos, pensé que te gustaba.

— ¡Eh mujer, tengo algo que se llama dignidad! –se burló la castaña logrando que ambas rieran. —Igual, no te preocupes, se notaba y no me enoje para nada, por eso idee el plan de que él te invitara a salir…porque creeme…me estaba hartando de sus suspiros de amor, ahora vete o llegaras tarde.

—Sí, Gracias chicas, nos vemos.

* * *

Majestuosa.

Esa era la palabra que describía a la bella señorita que entraba a la sencilla cafetería, no podía apartar sus orbes negros de ella, y aunque un furioso sonrojo cubriese su rostro no se arrepentía o sentía pena alguna.

Al parecer el nuevo estado que consiguió sirvió mucho más que para darle fuerza.

—Hola Gohan, ¿Cómo me veo? –pregunto Videl tímida al descubrir que las perlas azabaches del guerrero la admiraban y porque no, la devoraban.

—Estás muy hermosa Videl. –y por fin, como si Dende lo escuchara alabo a la joven sin titubeo alguno logrando que se sonrojase furiosamente. Sonrió. —Aunque siempre estas hermosa.

— ¿Q-que ha pasado con tu timidez eh? –cuestiono tartamudeando tomando asiento frente a su enamorado.

—Creo que el estado místico me dio algo más que fuerza Videl. –contesto con simpleza.

—Pu-puedo notarlo Gran Saiyaman. –río.

—Umm, antes de pedir lo que vamos a comer, quiero agradecerte por haber aceptado.

—Creo que te habías demorado.

— ¿Eh? –alzo su mirada encontrando la coqueta de Videl, y ahora fue el quien se sonrojo, esta le guiño un ojo y tomo el menú. —Y-yo eh, perdona por no llevarte a un lugar más lujoso.

—Te hubiera pateado el trasero si lo hubieras hecho, que te quede claro ratón de biblioteca, yo no soy de esas chicas interesadas y lo sabes. ¿Por qué un lugar lujoso?

—No digo que seas interesada, solo quiero algo que este a tu nivel Vi. –se disculpó desviando la mirada a la izquierda.

—Gracias Gohan, pero creeme cuando te digo que esta pequeña cafetería está mucho más allá de mi "nivel", adoro los lugares sencillos, ahora sí; pidamos. –cerro sus ojos y sonrió, Gohan no pudo decir que se veía más bella.

—Sí.

* * *

—Los postres estuvieron deliciosos Gohan, muchas gracias. –se levantó y con ayuda del pelinegro se puso el abrigo, este con una chispa de atrevimiento la tomó de la mano y la guió a la caja, pagó la factura y aun agarrados de la mano salieron del lugar. — ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vamos?

—Solo te diré que aún no acaba nuestra cita, reserve unos asientos en el cine, una mesa en el restaurante Himarui, y por ultimo iremos a ver las estrellas.

—Tienes todo preparado, que caballero. –agradeció obsequiándole un beso en la mejilla. Una vez llegaron al cine Gohan recogió los boletos y entraron a la respectiva sala, sentándose entre mitad de las filas de las sillas.

—Espero que te guste la película que elegí, se trata de un soldado que constantemente siempre viaja a la guerra, pero en una de esas…conoce a la mujer que ama. –argumento el breve resumen jugando con sus dedos índices como si de un niño se tratase.

—Suena interesante.

* * *

— ¿Cómo crees que les está yendo Lime? –pregunto Iresa a su amiga mientras miraba el techo de la habitación de huéspedes de su amiga casi hermana, Videl.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Bien o mal? –nuevamente pregunto.

—De nuevo, no lo sé.

— ¿Crees que Gohan se propase con ella?

— ¡Estamos hablando del nerd del salón! –grito levemente indignada.

— ¿Qué crees que le preparo?

—No soy adivina. –contesto con un tic en el ojo, se estaba desesperando.

— ¡Oye! ¿Y si la llevo a un ho…?

—Terminas esa frase y date por muerta. –amenazo con una mirada sombría.

— ¡Pero!

— ¡Iresa dejame dormir de una jodida vez! –y la rubia calló de golpe al sentir un almohadazo en su bello rostro, bueno, había que comprender que hacer preguntas a las 11:00 de la noche no era razonable.

* * *

—Vaya que la película estuvo hermosa Gohan, no fue tan empalagosa como pensé. –sonrió para después mirar su reloj de muñeca quedando impresionada. —Son las once, ¿Crees que aun este abierto el restaurante?

—Sí, no te preocupes, consulte horarios para no quedar como un tonto Jeje. –contesto rascando su nuca en son de timidez.

Una vez llegaron al restaurante, ambos pelinegros tomaron asiento frente a una pequeña cascada, el lugar tenía un diseño único y su aroma era parecido al de un bosque lleno de árboles de cerezo, sin contar que por las paredes estaban carteles o pergaminos que contaban la historia de Japón.

— ¿Qué desean ordenar jóvenes? –pregunto una joven con ojos celestes, cabello marrón, y un traje parecido al de una sacerdotisa, solo que más corto y de colores rosa y negro, llevaba una libreta en la mano.

—Ehh Yo quisiera un Okonomiyaki, un Bentō y un Ramen señorita, por favor. —Hablo el joven con una sonrisa, la camarera le miro como si estuviera loco pero anoto de todas maneras, para seguidamente dirigirse a la joven.

— ¿Y usted que desea señorita?

—Yo quisiera un Okonomiyaki por favor, gracias. –sonrió la unigénita de Mr. Satán entregando la carta a la castaña.

— ¿Algo de tomar?

—Limonada. –respondieron al mismo tiempo y riendo por lo bajo por la sincronización, la oji-celeste se marchó dando espacio a los justicieros para charlar.

—Creo que has asustado a la mesera Gohan, se ha ido con cara de "que hombre más glotón" –dijo inocentemente apoyando su barbilla en sus manos cruzadas entre sí.

—Creo que estoy acostumbrado. –rio y al ver la cara de confusión de su enamorada prosiguió a contar las anécdotas de su padre.

* * *

— ¡Jajaja! ¡Estas bromeando! ‒la joven tuvo que cubrir su boca para calmar su escandalosa risa y que los pocos clientes no la mirasen como si estuviese loca.

—Sí, recuerdo que la empleada que estaba en un puesto de ropa cercano le aplaudió a mi padre por la habilidad que tuvo al agarrar todos los paquetes que mi madre le lanzo.

—Vaya, la señora Milk sí que tiene agallas, sabe cómo controlar a un Saiyajin.

—No lo dudes Vi, pero cuéntame algo más de ti, has hablado poco comparada conmigo, sé que te gustan las artes marciales por parte de tu padre pero, ¿Te gusta algo por parte de tu madre? ‒pregunto, aunque se arrepintió al ver que los ojos cerúleos perdían el brillo por un momento. —L-lo lamento Vi, no pensé que te moles…

—No. ‒interrumpió al moreno, para después mostrarle una bella sonrisa pero que demostraba matices de tristeza. —No me gusta hablar de mi madre porque aunque hayan pasado varios años de su muerte aun me duele, pero…confió en ti y sé que no le dirás a nadie, además, no le puedo ocultar nada a mi futuro esposo. ‒bromeo logrando que Gohan se sonrojara furiosamente. Rio. —Yo…tocaba el piano, me gustaba mucho y al parecer herede el talento de mi madre, pero…cuando ella murió, ese gusto fue muriendo hasta olvidarlo por completo.

—Ya decía yo que la belleza no es lo único que sacaste de tu madre. ‒alabo devolviendo la broma, la joven se sonrojo como él momentos atrás. —Vamos, es hora de observar las estrellas. ‒invito estirando su mano ayudando a levantar a la joven, pagaron y se fueron del local sin darse cuenta de los miles de suspiros femeninos por ver a tan caballeroso y guapo hombre.

* * *

— ¡Te he dicho que no Gohan! ‒grito avergonzada cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Canta un poco, quiero oírte! ‒rogo. Ambos habían llegado al edificio más alto de la ciudad y con sus habilidades de vuelo llegaron hasta el techo instalándose ahí para observar las estrellas y claro está, conocerse mejor.

—Bu-bueno, pero lástima que no tengo datos para buscar la canción…será otro día. ‒fingió pesar sin ver la sonrisa malvada del guerrero.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo tengo. ‒saco su móvil y puso la pista de la canción "Thousand Years" ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de la mujer que prefirió ignorar.

—Solo me acuerdo del coro Gohan.

—Pues solo cantas el coro.

—Bien… _**I have died everyday waiting for you, Darling don't be afraid i have loved you for a Thousand Years I'll love you for a Thousand more…**_ ¿Contento?

—Mucho. Cantas muy hermoso, no sé porque no lo querías hacer…

—Fue la primera canción que cante en público con ayuda de mi madre, pero en una parte me desafine y una niña se burló de mí por un tiempo, creo que por eso tenía miedo.

—Vaya niña más tonta, tú cantas hermoso, además todos nos equivocamos ¿No?

—Sí, es lo mismo que me dijo mamá antes de morir, "nunca te rindas por una burla, al contario sonríe y sigue adelante" Cre-creo que estoy muy sentí…mental… ‒hipo dejando fluir las lágrimas, tal vez era hora de dejar ir ese peso de sus hombros, sintió como Gohan la abrazaba y se desahogó, sabía que estaba a salvo en sus brazos. —Pe-perdón por arruinarlo…

—Hey, no arruinaste nada, al contrario me alegro de conocerte más, saber tus debilidades para protegerte y tus fortalezas para ayudarte a volverlas invencibles, Videl…nunca es bueno guardarse los sentimientos, además, nunca te voy a dejar sola…

—Gracias Gohan…

—Mira una estrella fugaz, desea algo…‒murmuro separándose de ella, la Gran Saiyaman 2 sonrió y cerró sus ojos pensando en su deseo. — **"Mamá, ayudame a estar siempre con él"**

 **Está bien pequeña…**

La joven abrió sus ojos al escuchar la voz de su madre y miro el cielo esperanzada, una nueva lágrima salió al distinguir una estrella brillar mucho más que las demás y supo que ella era su madre y que nunca la dejaría sola.

* * *

—Fue una cita muy linda, gracias Gohan. ‒expreso sinceramente, el moreno la llevaba en su espalda debido a que estaba exhausta por los botines, claro que no le había pedido nada, no obstante gracias a la astucia del guerrero le hizo dar cuenta y sin decir nada la cargo dirigiéndose a la mansión Satán.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado, debes estar cansada.

—Estoy bien. ‒hablo de manera orgullosa.

—Orgullosa.

—No puedo argumentar contra esa lógica. ‒contesto burlona, ambos rieron por fin llegando a su destino, nuevamente sin decir nada el súper héroe se elevó y se dirigió a la habitación de Videl dejándola en su balcón. —Nos vemos mañana en la escuela Guerrero Dorado. ‒sonrió, el joven con una sonrisa típica de los Saiyajins tomo la barbilla de la mujer y la acerco a sus labios depositando un beso en la mejilla.

—Descansa Viddy.

—Me gusta ese apodo. ‒rio. —Descansa.

Al final ambos disfrutaron de ese día especial que siempre recordarían, aunque sonara cursi, y esta cita seria la que abriría sus puertas a una maravillosa relación, que si bien estaría llena de tropiezos los superarían, gracias al poder de su amor.

 **._.**

 **Fin.**

 **Ok.**

 **Soy una maldita vaga :v. (No me suelo insultar en las notas finales, pero de verdad que me lo merezco xD)**

 **Este "Primer Capítulo" debí haberlo entregado como hace un mes, (aunque no había tiempo acordado) pero pues, es una vergüenza demorarse tanto en un reto, pero siendo sincera, no tengo tiempo es para nada.**

 **Como ya estoy en colegio ya no puedo dedicarle tiempo a Fanfiction tanto como quisiera, así que he decidido que cuando acabe este fic que solo llevara 10 partes, me retirare por un tiempo de este maravilloso mundo por un tiempo, debo darle prioridad a mis estudios, y aunque me entristece esta situación, esto no es un adiós si no, un hasta pronto.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido como narre la primera cita Godel? ¿Les ha gustado? Si es así, dejen un comentario, si no, estoy lista para recibir tomatazos.**

 **Posdata: Tío Luis comentare el capítulo de Amadeus, lo juro, pero lo hare en cuanto pueda, perdoname de verdad, pero creeme que estoy a punto de enfermarme de lo estresada que estoy por todo esto, sin embargo yo nunca rompo una promesa.**

 **Sin más que decir, los quiero a todos.**

 **¡Los quiere Saremi-San 02 :3!**


End file.
